


RESET: Welcome to the Underground

by HeavenSent003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, humor and action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003
Summary: This is story if a young woman named Frisk who has always been FASCINATED by the so-called myths of monsters and always wanted to explore the world in search of these Legends. Starting with her hometown's very infamous Mount Ebott. Rumors had it that whoever goes up the mountain never return. Most people believe it was because of vicious wild animals that killed them. But the very few believe it was because of the monsters that were supposedly living in the mountain. One of those very few was Frisk.Although always being kept at her orphanage by a worrywart of a headmistress never really gave her many chances to do her "investigations" into the world of monsters. But now that her 18th birthday is here, she is DETERMINED to make her dreams come true. Starting with Mount Ebott.But when she finally gets her chance, she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for. Join Frisk in her journey through the Underground to make it out alive, make friends, and possibly find love.*YES, THIS IS A FRANS FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ.*Comments and votes would be highly appreciated.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Canon characters/OCS, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is HeavenSent 003 here!
> 
> This is my first Undertale fic! I hope you all LOVE it as much as I do. (See what I did there?) ;)

It was eighteen years ago on a stormy night at Ebott village. The stiff madam of the Ebott orphanage was making her rounds when a sudden knock came to the door. She walked swiftly to the front door as fast as she could. All the meanwhile the knocking kept getting louder and louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Who in their right mind would be visiting here in the middle of this atrocious night?!" As she grumbled her way to the front door, she noticed that the knocking abruptly stopped. She thought it was strange and as she opened the door, she nervously looked around and saw that no one was there. "Well isn't that strange. I thought I heard someone knocking at the front door...." She stopped in mid sentence when she heard small crying coming from right at her feat. It was a small newborn infant that had been wrapped up in a purple blanket that had a strange insignia on it. The small child was placed and tucked in lovingly in a small carrying basket. And tucked along with the child was a book on monsters and myths. The madam quickly took in the child inside and dried off the small baby girl. "Goodness me! What a way of getting rid of a child. Whoever did this must've been desperate!" The small infant kept crying and crying for a mother that would never come. The madam tried soothing the infant but no matter how hard she tried to calm her down, nothing would work. And it wasn't till a letter that fell out of the book, that she finally had the answers. The letter from the mother said that she had no choice but to give up her beloved baby girl. And in order to calm the baby down the best way was to sing her to sleep a song that was written on the back of the letter:

"Let's go in the garden you'll find something waiting. 

Right where you had left it, lying upside down. 

When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around. 

Everything stays~ 

Right where you left it~ everything stays~ but it still changes. 

Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. 

In little ways when everything stays~.

Let's go in the forest, all the birds are singing~ 

Have them play for you a very special sound. 

So if you're ever frightened, let the melody protect you~. 

For they will bring you to me, when the sun goes down. 

Everything stays right where you le~ft it. 

Everything stays~ but it still changes. 

Ever so slightly, daily and nightly~ in little ways when everything stays~. 

Ever~ so slightly, daily, and nightly. In little ways when everything stays~.

(Song by Adventure Time/additional lyrics by PurpleRoselyn on YouTube).

And just like that, the baby stopped crying.

Eighteen years later to the day, the once crying and frail baby girl had blossomed into a wonderful young lady. This young lady's name was---- "Fri~isk!!!! Are you almost ready?!" As the madam called out her name, Frisk replied, "Yes! I'm almost ready! Whoops! I almost forgot my book." Young Frisk was at the age on her 18th birthday where she could finally go off on her own without the madam worrying about her. The book, "Monsters and Myths of the World", was the only piece of her that she had received from her real mother. Written on the front inside of the book was her first name and then the initials "S. E." Frisk had no idea why her real mother chose to do this but regardless, she was grateful that her mother had given her a name or even cared too. Frisk knew a lot of the orphans there that had no names, at least officially, and would do anything to get a name. Because to them, if you had a name, you had a place to belong too. And Frisk having a name, made her very privileged among the orphans. Sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes, not so much. She had friends in the orphanage, but she also encountered bullies that wanted to take their anger out on her. Of course her friends and the madam stepped up to interfere with this harassment. But the hatred and jealousy still remained. 

Frisk shook those negative thoughts away and quickly packed her book along with the camping gear that she had in her large backpack. For her birthday she wished for nothing more than to go camping/monsterhunting out on Mount Ebott as practice for the real thing out in the real world. The madam, at first was hesitant at this. And she expressed her concerns very thoroughly to Frisk. Frisk rolled her eyes and persuaded her that she would be fine. Although the rumors of children going missing while climbing Mount Ebott over the years did somewhat trouble her. What if there was a ferocious beast on the loose? Or a psycho mountain man protecting his moonshine? But Frisk knew the reason why the madam was scared for her to go. It was the same reason why no one in the village dared to go near the mountain. 

A long time ago, around 300 years. There lived 2 races of living beings. Monsters and humans. They once lived in harmony and got along with each other. The humans shared their knowledge and technology with the monsters and the monsters in turn shared their magic with the humans. Together they lived in harmony. But one day a human soul was absorbed by a monster that the people thought that was harmless. They were terrified of the unknown abilities that the monsters had. And thus the humans, with great ignorance, started a war with the monsters. After great loss and tragedy, the monsters had lost. The humans thus sealed the monsters in Mount Ebott using the same magic that the monsters had gifted to the humans. The only flaw to this seal was if seven human souls were to be absorbed by a monster and thus that monster would gain the power to break the barrier for all monster kind. 

Frisk had her doubts as to believe whether if that story was true or not. But she didn't care. From what she read about monsters from her history books and, of course, her inherited book of monsters, she loved them. She wanted to meet one and possibly befriend one, and prove once and for all, that monsters are loving creatures and the humans have nothing to be afraid of. And she was very much DETERMINED to do so. The madam requested and pleaded to Frisk one last time reconsider going. "Madam Gertrude! I'm officially 18 now and am old enough to make my own decisions! I am not one of those wandering children that got lost in the mountain! I'll be fine. I'll come back after the weekend." With a hug and kiss goodbye, Frisk set off to the bus station. 

When the bus arrived, she climbed aboard and sat down on one of the back seats. Half an hour or so later, the bus went as close as it could go near the mountain until Frisk yelled, "Stop the bus! This is my stop!" The bus driver looked at her then looked at the mountain, and then back to her with a brow raised. "Are you crazy lady?! No one that has come up the mountain has never gone back down!" But Frisk insisted that she had to go. The bus driver just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever lady. If you're not back by the end of this weekend I'm calling the cops for a search party. Ya hear?!" Frisk smiled and thought, "Geez, that's what madam Gertrude said. Am I in over my head on this one?" She bid the driver farewell and started walking to the base of the mountain. As she stared at the looming forest in front of her, she gulped. "Well, too late to turn back now Frisk." As she started her ascent on the mountain, she couldn't help notice that the woods had an ominous aura. No birds were singing and no signs of little animals were no where to be seen or heard. 

She decided to set up camp when she was already half way up the mountain. She put half of her stuff in her tent, while she looked around for a river nearby for some water and food. But as she walked on and on, she noticed a gaping hole in the mountain that was covered with vines. Something about that hole seemed suspicious to Frisk so she tried to avoid it. But unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. She had unfortunately tripped over one of the vines and fell into the hole.

To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting. Frisk is going to meet her best flowery pal for the first time! Will it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Second chapter on the second day I started this! WAT WAT~!!!!🙌
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Falling. Falling further and further into the darkness. Frisk couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she was celebrating her 18th year of life; the next she's plummeting to her death inside the infamous Mount Ebott. As she was falling backwards to the neverending darkness, she tried to reach out towards the light that was shining out of the hole that she fell through. The light kept on getting further and further away from her grasp, and in that moment, when she thought that the darkness might consume her dead or alive, she thought out loud, "This can't be happening! I can't die! Not like this! I don't want to die! Someone! Help me!" Suddenly, a voice rang through her head saying, "Frisk, you aren't going to die. Open your eyes! Wake. Up!" Then, as if on command, her eyes sprung open, staring at the beautiful sunlight that shone brightly down on her. As she sat up she noticed that she was laying and surrounded by golden buttercups. She also noticed that the sunlight was surrounding her in a protective like embrace. Keeping the dark unknown at bay. Remarkably, she could stand up and wasn't hurt whatsoever. She thought that the flowers broke her fall when she landed on the ground.

Frisk knew that at that moment she couldn't stay there. She needed to keep moving and find a way to climb back up if she wanted to go back "home". But no matter what she tried: climbing via using the overgrown vines; they snapped. Trying to use her mountain climbing skills and scale the rock walls; the rock walls were too soft. And she already knew that nobody was going to help her until the end of the weekend. Either way, if she was going to get out of here, she needed to find another exit that was within the mountain. As she stepped out of the light and into the shadows, her eyes had started to adjust, and it was then that she noticed a massive archway in front of her. This archway was HUGE and intimidating and had a strange insignia carved at the top. A large circle in the middle, two wings beside it, and triangles that pointed at opposite ends at the bottom of the circle. She then suddenly heard the voice again. "The entryway to the ruins looms before you. You are filled with DETERMINATION!" She didn't know where this voice was coming from, but she didn't pay too much mind to it and continued to walk through the archway.

As she carefully walked her way through the darkness, with one hand on the wall so that she wouldn't trip or fall, she noticed something ahead. A ray of light shone down on a small patch of grass that had a singular flower growing right in the middle. It was a little buttercup that appeared to be wilting. Frisk came a bit closer to the flower and as she stared deeply at it she felt a sense of pity on the poor flower. So she grabbed her backpack, that she fortunately had with her when she fell, and grabbed her water bottle and poured some cold water on the flower to hopefully lift its spirits. And, it worked! Maybe a little too well. The flower suddenly woke up from its nap with a shocked and confused dazed look on his face. "What the Hell?! Wh-who did that?!" He suddenly looked up at Frisk and responded, "So you did that?! Oooooohhhhhh, I see. Just because I'm a flower means I need water to survive huh?! Well, you're wrong! Sort of! I mean, I may look like a flower, but I'm a monster just like the rest of the Underground residents are! So no way in Hell am I going to be mistaken by a simple HUMAN as a flower!" Frisk was taken aback quite a bit from the flower monsters' angry rant.

Frisk quickly apologized for her rudeness. The flower forgave her and asked, "You're new here to the Underground aren't you? Geez, you must be so confused. My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower. Your name is.....?" "Oh! My name is Frisk. Just Frisk." "Well Frisk, Welcome to the Underground! The first thing that you need to know while down here is that nothing appears to be what you would expect it to be. And the second one, is trust no one." As he said this he prepared his bullet seeds to attack her. As he did this, Frisk's soul glowed a deep ruby red and appeared as a heart outside of her body. "Determination, huh? (Just like SHE was.) Well not for long." Frisk, frozen with fear, trembled as she was about to meet her maker. But as the flower was laughing maniacally, a sudden warm light appeared in the distance. But as it drew closer, it turned out to be a fireball! It blasted the flower to the other side of the room. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~ YOU'LL REGRET THIS~~~~~!!!!!

As Frisk was released from this magically fearsome grip of the menacing flower, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. And as she was collecting her composure, a large, white, fluffy hand reached out for her to grab. "Oh dear! What a terrible creature! Are you hurt my child? My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Here take my hand. You must be so scared. Did it hurt you? If it did, I'll treat you as soon as possible!" This monster was so caring and loving like a mother would with her child. She was a large white goat monster with two small horns while wearing a large purple robe. The robe was strange in itself, but Frisk also saw how it had that same insignia on the chest area of the robe. Frisk knew it had to be some sort of coincidence. She wanted to ask but her voice wouldn't come out. "Oh dear. It seems you're still a bit shaken up. Here, take my hand and we'll go to my house in the ruins."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Toriel coming in and saving the day! To bad she mistook Frisk as a little girl instead of an 18 year old. Whoops!
> 
> Anyways...  
> This is HeavenSent signing off. Stay beautiful peeps!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk begins her journey through the Ruins. What dangers lay ahead. Stuck around to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! Heaven here!   
> I JUST got done with chapter 5 of this series, but right now, I'm just going to post chapter 3 and see where it goes from there.
> 
> I hope you all like it!😘

As Frisk took Toriel's hand, she wondered if the menacing flower was still there. She looked back to see where he was. He was gone. "But how? Was he incinerated by the blast?" As Frisk thought this, Toriel noticed that she worried about Flowey. "Don't worry my child, he won't harm you again. Though I did not use my full strength on him, which honestly I should have, he wouldn't dare to lay a single hand on you again." Frisk smiled and replied, "Thank you for your concern Miss Toriel. I'll keep that in mind." "Oh dear, my child, please, just call me Tori. No need for formalities. But you should know to stick beside me through the travel to my house." Frisk asked why and Tori replied, "Well you see, monsters have a love of traps and puzzles. And some of them can be quite dangerous and risky for a child such as yourself. By the way, I never caught your name. What is it dear child?" Frisk just realized that Tori might not know that Frisk is a legal adult. At first she thought that Tori just called her child because of age difference. But now that she knows that Tori thought that she was a child, she had to set things straight. "Tori, I may not look it, but I'm actually an adult. I'm officially 18 years old now." Tori stopped abruptly in her tracks and stared at Frisk, who, by the way, was only five foot five and had a youthful appearance. Tori wasn't sure whether to believe her at first, but once she noticed her chest and how it was protruding outwards and how she had a womanly aura around her, she thought otherwise. "Oh dear, how rude of me! I thought........ Well nevermind about that. What I should call you is your name, tell me, what is it?" "It's Frisk." "Frisk, what a lovely name! Well, now that we know each other a little bit more, how about we make our way through, yes?"

As they made their way through the spiked traps and the various of puzzles, Tori wanted to test Frisk. "Frisk dear, before we go any further, I need to test you on your ability to handle a situation, like a fight, if need be. Over here, is a dummy. Do as you see fit in order to win a FIGHT." As Frisk approached the dummy, she noticed how cute it was and couldn't possibly hurt the poor thing, even if it was just a dummy. She raised her hand and patted the dummy on the head and started just a mild conversation with it. In the last moments of the FIGHT the dummy seemed to smile. Then the voice once again spoke to Frisk. "The dummy seems to be pleased with the conversation. You earned 0 exp and 10 gold." Exp? Gold? What was this? A video game? As Frisk thought this, the dummy disappeared through the wall. "What the heck?!" Well this was new. She knew monsters had magic powers but she never thought that she'd see something disappear with her own eyes! "That was wonderful dear! But keep in mind that not all monsters are like that. Some may try to harm you because of what you are." Frisk took careful note of Tori's words of wisdom. "Ok, this is your last test. I want you to continue on your own throughout this hallway." And with a great dramatic flash of fire, Tori disappeared. Frisk was amazed at what just happened. She couldn't help but clap at that fire show. But she did what she was told and carefully walked down the hallway. Looking both left and right she kept a lookout for monsters until she reached the end of the hallway. 

When she reached the end of the hallway, onto her left was a carved stone pillar covered with vines. The next thing she knew was that she heard clapping and, "Very good my dear! Very good! Now that I know that I can trust you being alone, I must attend something urgent back at the house. Wait here until I get you. Okay? Here is a cellphone so that if you are in any danger, you can contact me at any time. Alright?" Frisk nodded and waited and waited and waited until Frisk grew tired of waiting and decided to venture on her own. She couldn't wait anymore. Time was wasting and she needed to find a way out. As she made her way through the various traps and puzzles she seemed to be doing good, until she ran into low level monsters. A Froggit here and there and a few Whimsalot, but nothing to serious, but that wouldn't last. She came across other monsters that weren't so friendly and barely managed to escape. Frisk at this point was tired and wondered how much further that she had to go until she she reached to Tori's house. But Frisk noticed something that she failed to ask Tori about while on their small journey together. There were star like anomalies that were shining so brightly that she thought to herself, "How could Tori ignore those? They're so bright!" She didn't know what these were and honestly she didn't want to know.

It wasn't till she received various calls from Tori that she started to question what she was up to at the house. Cinnamon or butterscotch? What? Well she would soon know when she arrived at the house. It wasn't till she she reached a hallway that she saw another star. It was right across from a random table that had cheese stuck on the plate that was near a mouse hole. She had enough of being scared of the unknown and decided to see what this star is all about. As she carefully touched it, a screen like object appeared before her. It said, "Save or Continue?" Just in case, Frisk went with her gut feeling tapped the "Save" option. Suddenly the star gleamed and glowed until it suddenly dulled out. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't tired anymore. This star seemed to rejuvenate her health. But she didn't know what the "Save" option meant. It was then that she heard the voice again, "Knowing that the mouse will get the cheese one day fills you with DETERMINATION." Again with the voice. Who was it? Was she finally loosing it? 

She pressed onward until she ran into a block in front of her. A ghostly block that is. The voice appeared again, "Napstablook blocks your path." "............... Are they gone yet?" "He's obviously faking sleeping, force him to move?" Frisk had it up to here with this video game nonsense and said, "Look! Whoever that is just come out!" Nothing spoke back. "Arrrgggghhhh! Fine! I'll just move him. Happy?!" Again, nothing spoke up but Napstablook did "wake up" from his "nap" and was prepared to battle. His ghostly tears and music note attacks were too strong. Then before she knew it, her heart or in this case soul, broke and she woke up in a void like space. She couldn't tell up from down until she stood up. Then out of nowhere, another voice spoke up. This voice however was a bit different. It sounded as if it was more masculine and spoke in a code that she wasn't familiar with, but she did know what it said to her, "Don't give up Frisk! This isn't the end! Not yet!" And that was the one piece of news that she needed to hear. "You're right! I'm not going to give up! I'm going to get out of here no matter how many times I "die"! I say, bring it on!" Then the all to familiar voice spoke up with a slight snicker, "Good to hear it." Frisk turned around to see another screen that said, "Continue? Or Reset?" She hit Continue. And before she knew it. She was back to where the star was.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Good? Great? Fantastic?  
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> On a random note, today, at 12:46 in the morning, is officially my little brother's birthday! Happy birthday bubby!!!
> 
> He's turning 15 y'all!!! Ugh! Teenagers! Please pray for my safety 🙏. LOLOL
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have a goodnight/morning. See you all later! Heaven OUT!!!✌️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues her way through the Ruins and spends time with Mama Toriel.

Frisk was utterly and hopelessly confused. "What just happened?" She took in her surroundings slowly and noticed that she was right back at the mousehole with the obviously planted mouse trap. (*Cough* *cough* glued piece of cheese stuck to the plate *cough* *cough*.) 

"Ok, this is getting weird. Now I really wish that I played more with videogames now that I'm in this situation..." She took in a breath then, using her DETERMINATION, continued on towards where the ghost was supposedly "sleeping" at. As she stopped in front of the "sleeping" monster, she thought back to what happened last time. She took another deep breath and proceeded in pushing the ghost to "wake" him up. Soon, the battle commenced.

The voice spoke up again, " Here comes Napstablook. He stands in the way of your journey. Fight?"

Frisk thought for a minute then decided to use the ACT option.

*Check

*Flirt

*Threat

*And lastly, Cheer

She somehow knew that all these options except one was pointless in this situation. The ghost seemed sad and lonely. So she went with Cheer and gave him a patient smile.

Surprisingly, he chuckled, but still proceeded to attack. She managed to dodge his tears this time and noticed that he looked a little bit better. It was her turn now. She chose Cheer again and made a little joke. He seemed to lighten up more. And for some reason the only thing he did was, "Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry." The voice came up again and said that Cheering him up seemed to help him. So she tried it again and the voice said that he wanted to show her something. "Let me try...." He started to cry but his tears seemed to defy gravity and started to form a watery tophat on top of his ghostly head. "I call it "Dapper Blook". Do you like it....?" The voice comes up again saying that he eagerly awaits her answer. 'I WAS going to hit the SPARE option in the MERCY section. But let's see what happens when I hit Cheer again.' she thought to herself. And as soon as she did, he replied, "Oh gee..." then everything turns back to normal. He goes on to tell her he usually comes by the RUINS because there's nobody around and that today he met someone nice. Frisk couldn't help the slight blush that came on her face because of the compliment. They had a nice moment till he thought that he was rambling and proceeded to move out of the way for her to go through. But as soon as she went through, he just, disappeared. "Huh, well alrighty then..."

Afterwards, she came up to a fork in the path. 'Left or Right?' she thought to herself. She suddenly started to smell sweet delicious food coming from her right. Her stomach started to growl and thought, 'Well it won't hurt if I grab something to eat on the way to Tori's place, right?' So she proceeded to the Right. Soon she came across a spider bake sale and saw a that the sign said that all proceeds go to REAL spiders. "Strange that there's a charity for spiders. But, I'm not one to judge." She shrugged her shoulders and went on to buy several spider donuts and a few glasses of spider cider. She went back to the fork in the road and proceeded to go Left. She soon came across three Froggits that told her some useful information while continuing forward. She said to them that it was helpful but truth be told it was both quite obvious and a bit confusing. 

Along the way, she received a phone call from Tori saying that she honestly wasn't expecting any guests so she has to clean up a bit. She also told her that if there's anything she'd like to keep, then she could keep it. But to have enough room in her pockets for anything else that she might like. Frisk took her words wisely. Along the way she continued to meet and battle monsters but choosing the more PACIFIST way out of the situation. And of course run into MORE puzzles as well. 'Man! These monsters really like puzzles don't they?! But, what else are you to do when you're stuck under a mountain for who knows how long.'

Soon she came to another fork in the road. She went to her Right again and saw a Froggit by a doorway. The monster told her that he saw Toriel come through here carrying groceries. But was too scared to talk to her. As Frisk continued her way up the staircase, she wondered why he was so scared of her. To her, Tori was like the mom she never had. Maybe that was why? Overprotective mother?

Frisk continued to think until she came upon a spectacular view of an old ruined city. She stared in wonder and now she wished that she had her camera with her to take a picture of this wonderful view!

She then noticed a gleam off of metal from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw what appeared to be a Toy Knife. She picked it up and the voice once again rang through her head. "You acquired the Toy Knife! Be careful. It's sharper than it looks~." The voice this time sounded a little sinister. But she just wrote it off as her imagination running wild or being too paranoid. She quickly went back the way she came and proceeded to her Left. 

Soon, she saw an old dead tree with red leaves around it. And then heard Toriel. "Oh dear! That took me longer than I anticipated." Soon Frisk heard her phone go off and saw that Tori was trying to call her. Tori heard the phone's ring and quickly went to Frisk to inspect her condition. Oh my! Who did you this to you my child?! Are you hurt?!" She said this with a worried expression on her face. Then her face contorted to that of pure annoyance. "I will make sure that you get an apology from them!"

Frisk couldn't help but giggle at the goat mother's enthusiasm for her safety. Even though Frisk was a legal adult, it still felt nice to be fussed over like a young child. Toriel thought over and over on what to do until she realized the obvious. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be smothering you with my parenting! Please forgive this old goat!" Frisk smiled and said, "Tori, you don't have to apologise for anything. To be truthful with you, your parenting me is probably one of the nicest things that has happened to me so far."

Tori was confused by what she said. Didn't Frisk have her own mother to fuss over her? Or... maybe not. Toriel smiled lovingly to her and motioned for them to get in the house. "There's a surprise that I have for you my dear!" Frisk couldn't wait to see what all the fuss was over this "mysterious" surprise. But she suddenly felt a little dizzy and finally noticed that she was beat up pretty good from her monster encounters. Instead of eating a donut that she got from the bake sale, she decided to eat one of the many pieces of candy that she had taken from the candy bowl that was in the early parts of the Ruins. Despite the voices' chagrin. It even went as far as saying that it was disgusted at how many pieces she took. Which in all honesty, wasn't that much. But combined the candy with the bake sale items she had bought, she was definitely going to have to brush her teeth sometime soon.

When she went inside, she noticed the smell of something sweet and delicious again. 'That seems to be a theme down here, doesn't it?' she thought. She was soon surprised with a Butterscotch-cinnamon pie! Tori thought it would be nice to celebrate her first day down here in the Underground with something homemade and from the heart. Frisk teared up at this and hugged the goat mother tightly and profusely thanked her for it. This took Tori by surprise. It was just a small gesture on her part. But yet, she was getting treated as though she gave Frisk the best present she ever received. Tori felt her Soul pull at her for thinking this. The last time someone was this happy to receive something as small as this, was when she was alive. Tori shook her thoughts away and wiped away the oncoming tears that threatened to fall from her face. 

"Come my dear. Let's enjoy this pie together, and then rest for the night, shall we?" Frisk looked up from her right hug on the goat mother and nodded in agreement. But Frisk knew that deep in her heart, that she would need to leave and the thought of telling this to Tori after EVERYTHING she did for her broke her heart. She wouldn't be able to take the heartbroken look from her. So, she started coming up with a plan. All the while just enjoying whatever time she was able to have with the one of the only living beings that even resembled a mother.

To be continued...

In chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns more about the monsters and she meets a new ally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all 😁!!!!  
> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been in a slump for a while and I'm just now trying to kick my butt in gear and "try", emphasis on the "try", to get some work done. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

As the next two days went by, Frisk started getting worried. Don't get her wrong, she loved the time that she spent with Tori. But she was starting to worry that she might never make it out of this mountain. She HAD to keep going. But she couldn't bear the thought of leaving not only Toriel, but also the other sweet monsters that were trapped down here.

As she tried to come up with a strategy plan for her escape, she passed by the living room window and something caught her eyes. It was that strange glowing yellow star. It was just there, floating right outside the window. She went outside and stood right in front of it. An idea popped in her head and started to rub her chin thoughtfully. She then decided to test this little idea of hers through via a second witness. "Toriel! Can you come here for a minute?"

Toriel was just finished making a nice and warm dinner for her and Frisk when the young adult called for her. Tori wondered what was wrong. She hoped it wasn't a monster coming to pick a fight with her. As she walked outside to where Frisk was she asked, "What's wrong dear? Is there something or someone bothering you?"

Frisk turned to Tori and shook her head slightly in a "no" nod. Then decided to put her idea into action. "Tori? Can you look to where I'm looking right now and tell me what you see?" Toriel looked confused at her for a minute but obliged to her request. She looked over to where Frisk was looking at but saw nothing there. Just old fallen red leaves from her old maple tree. "Do you see anything Tori? And tell me the truth, even if it's weird." Toriel looked even more confused if that was even possible, and said, "Dear there is nothing there. I maybe see a few old tree leaves. But that's it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well ordinary as it goes down here, but you know what I mean." Now it was Frisk's turn to look confused and even a little frustrated and disappointed. How can she not see it?! It's RIGHT there!!! Glowing as bright as a lighthouse beacon! 

Toriel noticed the expressions on Frisk's face and sighed. "Well, anyways. It is time for dinner. Come back inside and wash up. I'll call you when dinner has cooled down a little." After Tori left Frisk couldn't help but glare in frustration at the little star.

Suddenly a familiar and unwelcome voice piped in from behind her. "You know, staring at it won't get you anywhere except for a few awkward stares from other monsters and maybe a headache. Well, depending how long you stare at it without blinking. Idiot." 

Frisk immediately turned around behind her. And low and behold, there was the one and only Flowey. He smiled at her with a snarky smile with one "eyebrow" raised in amusement.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Frisk quickly and frantically asked while she backed up a step with caution. "You do realize that we're in front of Tori's house right?! I don't think you want to be a fire roasted weed." Frisk hissed in defense, getting ready to call Tori at any second.

Flowey's raised brow twitched in irritation and his amused smile tensed up at the all-to-familiar nickname that a certain lazy skeletal figure had come to call him by. "Okay, listen up brat," he started with his own defensive offense. "First off, don't call me "Weed". Secondly, I just came by to give you a heads-up on what's going to happen VE~RY soon." He said the last part very mysterious and evil like. 

Frisk flinched when she heard his all too creepy tone of voice and said, "Okay? Yeah? Well… first off, don't call me a brat! I'm eighteen! A legal adult by human standards. I don't know how it goes for you monsters down here with your age system, but technically I'm a woman and a lady and should be treated as such!"

Frisk breathed in and then out to calm her nerves. She hated when she was being looked down on just because of how young she looked and the fact that she was an orphan. And that she honestly preferred monsters and myths over humans and reality. So whenever someone made a comment about the way she looked or what her tastes were in terms of her hobbies, she got really mad and defensive. And if she didn't tolerate that from above with her kind, she as heck wasn't going to let some prick-like monsters push her around just because of what she is.

"Secondly," she started again, "what do you mean by that?" She asked warily. Flowey smiled manically and explained that those stars, that she now sees, are called 'Save Points'. And that, while she's stuck down here, Everytime she "dies" and "resets", she ends up back in time to where she "saved" at the star. 

Frisk couldn't help but make her more previous thought known to the evil looking flower. "What is this, a video game? Because this sounds too much like one." Flowey didn't respond and looked away from her in a way that said, "Yeah-----😑, pretty much."

Frisk, not wanting to tempt Fate with her devilish tricks with reality, stupidly asked, "How can I know for sure that what you're saying is true?" Flowey then smiled smugly. "Well why don't you touch it and see what happens, huh~?"

Frisk wasn't sure at first but proceeded to reach out to the star and touch it. And right there and then an all too familiar screen popped up before her. "DO YOU WANT TO SAVE? YES OR NO." Frisk gulped and pressed for the "YES" option. Suddenly the star glowed a bright yellow and then turned a dull yellow. "Okay? What happens ne---". She was cut off short when her Soul was pierced by one of Flowey's thorny vines. "What happens next, is that you die!!!" As her Soul shattered and her vision was being consumed by the darkness, she could hear Flowey's loud maniacal laughter and Frisk could faintly hear Toriel's worried voice calling her name.

When Frisk woke up, she was in the void again. But instead of hearing the unknown male's voice encouraging her to keep going, she heard a different and all too familiar voice instead. "Well, that was stupid." The voice said bluntly and dryly. "Did you seriously JUST walk into that, that easily? How can someone be outsmarted by a FLOWER of all things? I swear, you're too much like him sometimes…" The feminine voice said the last part like whoever she was talking about, she dearly missed.

But before Frisk could ask her a question she started first, "O-KAY, so. Let's get down to business. I would first like to introduce myself. My name is Chara and I am currently one of many occupants that resides here in the "Void". Secondly, what I am exactly is that I'm a human ghost. I died a long time ago and how I died is none of your business. But what IS your business, is that, out of the seven Soul traits, you have the same Soul trait as mine was. Meaning..."

She trailed off for a minute in thought. But Frisk brought her out of her thoughts. "Meaning…? And also, do you mind if you show yourself? It makes it easier to talk to someone instead of talking to an empty void."

Chara giggled at this. "Meaning that you're the last element of the Soul traits that can release the monsters from underground. And it's my job to make sure that you make it out of the underground alive. And sure, give me a second."

Slowly a figure of a young girl that looked almost like Frisk appeared before her. Only this girl was paler in comparison to Frisk's tan skin. And the girl's hair was more of a Chocolate brown than a dirty brown like Frisk's. And Frisk couldn't help but note that Chara had amber brown eyes but they were such a deep shade that they almost looked red. She also had rosy cheeks that would put Shirley Temples to shame. And with a small mischievous smile, Chara asked, "Like what you see~?" She giggled as Frisk's face went red with embarrassment from staring at her for too long. 

Chara then went back to the matter at hand, "Anyways, we need to talk about a few things before you can continue and that the old man can give you one of his "encouraging" pep talks." Right then and there, Frisk could've sworn that she heard someone grumble in the darkness. Chara apparently heard this as well and just rolled her eyes in a "whatever" manner. 

"Okay Frisk, the first thing that we need to talk about is that we STAY AWAY from the talking flower. All he wants is your Soul. The reason we shatter your Soul like that, 💔, is too prevent monsters or anything else from getting their grubby hands on it."

"But why do the monsters want my Soul so badly? I mean, I know Souls are powerful, I know because of my religious teachings I had as a child, but I don't see why they need mine so bad. Why is mine so special? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Chara sighed. "I was getting to that Frisk. Like I said before, your Soul is the last one they need in order to be released from their prison. And before you say anything, it's because the spell that our ancestors put on the mountain has one weakness. Using seven Souls to seal the monsters away the same can be said vice versa." Chara looked at Frisk skeptically. "I can assume that you know the story of our ancestors and the war they waged on the monsters?" Frisk frantically shook her head up and down. "Most of Ebott has remembered the story. But it's been so long, that it's turned to what it is. A story. To scare children no less. But I've always felt sympathy for the monsters of the mountain. I always wanted to help them in some way or another, but even after years of research, I couldn't find anything. The others always made fun of me for believing in fairy tales, but I always tried to ignore them. If dying is what it takes to set them free. Then I wouldn't mind giving up my Soul for others who deserve freedom and a normal life." Frisk looked to her feet while smiling thoughtfully.

Chara on the other hand looked shocked, amazed, but yet angry. Shocked and amazed that she would give up her life for others in such an unselfish manner. But she was angry that this wonderful girl would give up her life so easily without batting an eyelash. Doesn't she have ANY hope for having a happy life above ground? What happened to her in order for her faith to shake so strongly? Chara's metaphorical blood boiled at the thought of her wretched kind harming a fellow monster lover like herself.

Chara reached out to Frisk, gently held her chin, and tilted it upwards where she can see Frisk's golden brown eyes. "Frisk, we understand your determination to free the monsters. We really do. It's what both of our Soul traits are made up of. But me and the old man are trying to figure out a way to free them without you sacrificing yourself. A while back, when the monsters' were JUST sealed away, a prophecy was foretold. "An angel will fall from above and free us all." Thus the monsters Runic symbol was made to represent that prophecy. But what most of the monster population doesn't know is that the prophecy foretold that the angel will lead the monsters back above ground and become the symbol between humans and monsters. An ambassador of sorts. So that means, whatever happens to you, won't be pretty. But, we promise that you'll make it out of this alive. We're working on a theory as we speak but we're not entirely sure if it's full-proof yet if you're still in the Ruins."

Frisk looked shocked at the fact that the prophecy was possibly talking about her. Ambassador? Really? Her? But if Chara was telling the truth, then that would explain the weird symbol above the doorways and on Tori's robe. 

But now she was determined more than ever to try to make it out of the Ruins. She was about to say something, but Chara interrupted her before she could get a word in. "I know you're trying to come up with a plan of escape now but you need to keep in mind of something. Toriel has lost a lot of important people in her life. More than a mother and wife should go through. There might be a possibility that she won't let you go. Even if you ask her nicely, there might not be a good ending for you. You might even end up here a few more times because of her. And before you even ask, nobody will remember that you died or that you reset. Very few actually remember. One of them being that flower. He's more than he appears to be. So you need to watch your back from now on. So are you up for the challenge?" Chara questioned.

Frisk was hesitant at first, but Determination filled her Soul. So, with her golden brown eyes full of hard emotion, she nodded in approval. Chara smiled a soft smile. She held out her hand for Frisk to take and said, "Nice to know you agree, partner." As Frisk took Chara's hand to shake. And as soon as she did, the option window came up behind her. Frisk looked behind her and used her other hand to press, 'Continue'.

Before she even knew it, a blinding light overtook her and she was back in front of Tori's house. 

She looked around frantically for the offending talking flower. But he was nowhere to be seen. Which, was, in hindsight, a relief for Frisk. But she had another problem. Toriel.

"How am I going to break it to her? I doubt she'll let me leave so easily. What do I do?!" 

Just then Toriel called out for Frisk to come inside for dinner. "Oh, well. I'll figure it out as I go." She thought to herself. Basically, she was going to wing it.

And wing it she did. (If you've ever played this game then you probably already know that she epically failed at least a dozen times). 

Now facing off with Toriel once again at the entrance to the rest of the underground, she just about had it with her and was going to FIGHT her. But then she thought better of it. She took a deep breath and remained calm. She kept hitting the MERCY option. Which in turn, made Toriel so emotional that she purposely kept missing her with her fireballs. Until finally, she gave up.

Frisk saw her crying and went up to her and gave her a hearty hug. Toriel looked shocked at first but then melted into the hug and gave an affectionate kiss on top of her dark brown hair. "Even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, it feels as if you're one of my own flesh and blood child. I love you Frisk. Never forget that. I'll be praying for your safety. And you can call me anytime you want. Just, don't forget me, okay?" Toriel whispered sweetly to her like a mother would.

Now it was Frisk's turn to start crying. After their ten minute goodbye Tori left to go back upstairs. Frisk took a deep breath and walked through the door. She kept walking down the corridors until she saw "him".

"Well it's about time you finally got here! I was starting to think that you actually might've stayed with that old hag." Flowey said in a cocky-like manner with a smug face. Frisk wanted to rip him apart right then and there but reframed from doing that and followed Chara's advice and stayed a good few feet from him. She put on her famous stoic face that she KNEW made others uncomfortable.😑

"... That's, uh, a pretty intimidating (?) face you're making there." Flowey said in an uncomfortable manner. "Well anyways, we both know that you can't keep up this PACIFIST charade for much longer. I mean, you're a human. Violence is in your nature. THAT I know for certain." As Flowey said this he looked a little solemn? Frisk was about to ask him about it, he cut her off before she could talk. "Anyways, you'll mess up sooner or later. And when you do, I'll be waiting~. It's only a matter of time~. See you later~..."

As he said this, he went back into the ground and was gone. Frisk relaxed her face and saw the last set of the huge double doors. "OKAY! Let's do this!!!" Frisk said as she pushed her way outside. But little did she know, that's when things were going to get REAL interesting.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~? What'd you guys think?! I wanna hear your thoughts and opinions. Don't be shy!!! I'm an open minded person!!! 
> 
> Anyways, talk to y'all next time!!!
> 
> Heaven OUT!!! PEACE!!!☮️✌️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally makes it to Snowdin Forest! Guess who she meets~? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I honestly forgot that I already had this chapter up on Wattpad. Again, ask me questions if you want!

As Frisk took a shaky step forward, she was immediately greeted with a gust of cold wind that seemed to slap her in the face. "Brrrrr~.... What the heck---?" She finally took in her surroundings for the first time and realized that it was WINTER?!

"What the heck?! I thought since I'm underground there wouldn't be weather down here! What sense does this make?! NONE!!!" She huffed in frustration while trying to rub her arms up and down in order to keep herself warm. "Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic! What's next, a Land that's completely filled with lava?!" It was right then and there that she swore to herself that she heard snickering. She frantically looked in all directions to see where it came from. But all she saw were snow and dark lonely woods that surrounded her on both sides. 

She was now officially freaked out. And she couldn't help but sense that whatever made that noise was enjoying her predicament and fear. She again searched her surroundings for any signs of life. But again, nothing stood out, except, "What is that…?" Something shiny was sticking out of some bushes onto her left. 

She warily took a few careful steps towards the object of interest in the bushes. As she came closer to it, she finally figured out what it was. "It's a camera?" 

This just all the more confirmed her fears of being watched. Whoever was watching her seemed to be either interested in what she or whoever came here did. Or, they were just perverts that didn't know the definition of privacy. 

She slowly backed up and swallowed hard. Uneasy about her current situation. She looked ahead of her and sighed, "Well, I better get moving before I freeze to death out here. Then I'll have to explain to Chara why I ended back in the Void again. That, I'm pretty sure, she wouldn't take that well. She most likely call me an idiot. Which, I wouldn't blame her if she did…"

…

*Sigh*

As she took her first steps forward she couldn't help the invisible eyes that stared her down as she continued on her journey. This was only confirmed as she past a thick fallen branch on the ground.

*SNAP!!!*

She quickly whipped around behind her to the noise that was just made. She saw how the branch she passed was practically demolished. It was then that she went to full panic mode. She started picking up her pace. And for a split second, she turned around and swore that she saw a tall shadow. It was then that she began to run. 

When she finally came to what appeared as a bridge with a huge gate(?) on it. She was just about to reach the bridge, but was suddenly stopped by a low and strong voice. "HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND."

It was at this moment that she was about to pass out in fear. But she instead took one long shaky breath, closed her eyes, turned around, and prayed to God that she wouldn't die. Again. 

She slowly opened her eyes and took the hand that was out for her to shake. She immediately noticed two things. 

She noticed that the hand that was holding hers was skeletal

As she gripped tighter on the hand, there was a long, loud, and definite farting noise.

She blinked twice with wide eyes. She was so confused. That was until the figure was practically laughing his metaphorical guts out at her confusion. It was then that she noticed that before her was a large laughing skeleton! It wasn't till she tilted her head in confusion that the skeleton seemed to regain his composure. 

"Ahhh~ the ol' whoopie cusion in the hand trick~ never gets old. Especially with your reaction kid! That was priceless!"

It was right then and there that she knew that he was just messing with her and that he pulled a prank on her. A cheesy one at that. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to laugh hysterically. So much so that tears fell from her eyes. What she was laughing about at this point was beyond her. Maybe it was the situation or the prank itself, she couldn't figure it out. But as she came out of her hysterical laughter and started to wipe her years away, she took notice that the skeleton looked a bit shocked and seemed a bit blue. And, no, before you ask, not blue as in sad, but as in color wise on his skeletal face. Was that the monster version of a blush? It was then that she turned around a little to hide her embarrassment at how she might've looked like a complete idiot.

It was then and there that the skeleton coughed(?) to bring her back to the situation. "Uhh, anyways. The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And I gotta say, never thought I'd hear that much laughter after one of my classic jokes." He said this all the while looking away sheepishly from her. It was then that Frisk took some time to notice some of his features. Six foot tall skeleton, he was big but not fat just thick, he had pin pricks inside his eye sockets. He also seemed to wear a casual attire consisting of a blue sweatjacket with fur outlining on the hoodie, black shorts with white stripes at the sides, and a white T-shirt. She also seemed to notice that he had a big goofy smile. And for a skeleton, he seemed pretty cute…

'No! Bad Frisk! Don't think thoughts like that! You just met him! Get to know him first before doing anything rash!' She thought to herself.

"Uhh, kid? You okay there?" 

Frisk gasped slightly from surprise and blushed a little bit. She hoped that he didn't notice.

He did. But he kept it to himself until he thought it was a good time to tease her or something. 'That should be interesting. Heh…'

"So, anyways. You're a human huh? That's hilarious. I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But y'know…. I really don't care for catching anybody….."

Frisk seemed confused by this. 'How is being human hilarious?' She thought. She was somewhat relieved that he wouldn't capture her. But then he started talking again.

"Now my brother Papyrus… 

He's a human-hunting FANATIC! Hey, actually I think that's him over there."

Frisk started to panic again. And he seemed to notice it to. 

"Hey I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Don't worry about not fitting through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

As they both made it through the bridge he told her to hide behind the huge conveniently shaped lamp that was beside what looks to be a sentry station. As she hid behind the lamp, (which for the life of her she can't figure out WHY there was one out here in the first place), she couldn't help but overhear San's and his brother's conversation. She tried hard not to smile and laugh at San's cheesy puns. And she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face about how loud and cheerful like his brother could be. 'Papyrus was it? I'll have to ask.' As soon as their encounter was over she couldn't help but think that Sans was TRYING to get her caught by his brother. 'The nerve!'

But later as Sans asked her to help out with his brother because of how he has been down lately, she couldn't help but smile and make an understanding face. But what confused her was that he said that he'd be up ahead but instead of running past her, he went the opposite direction! 'Maybe there's a shortcut somewhere?' she thought.

As she continued her way through the wintery wonderland, she came across a 'Save Point'. "Oh thank God! I don't think I can risk anymore encounters without having a heart attack and starting over again!" And again she swore she heard snickering in the forest! She growled in frustration because she now knew that it was probably Sans spying on her. She rolled her eyes and discreetly walked up to the light to make sure that no one, not even Sans, was looking. She reached over and touched the light. The screen popped up. 'SAVE OR CONTINUE?' She hit the save option and slowly the light began to dull. But not before it did something to her. The light shines and swirled around her. Then soon enough, she felt herself warmed up and rejuvenated. It felt like it was a power of some sort.

She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "Maybe this was what Chara meant by trying to figure things out for me." She wasn't quite sure of it till she heard Chara's voice again. "The convenience of that lamp fills you with DETERMINATION. Hope you liked that little power up by the way it should help you through that frozen wasteland. Be careful Frisk."

Frisk couldn't help the smile on her face at her new friend's concern. "I will! And who knows. I might be able to make more friends along the way~!"

To be continued…

In chapter 7

(A/N) 

Hey there, sorry about the short chapter! I'm trying to break it down into parts. This might be like that for a while. Also some things might be a bit more different from the game. Just a heads up. Anyways, I hope you like this book and don't be afraid to ask questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Cute right? It took a LOT of effort to research the dialogue from YouTube without my loosing mind. It still gives me a headache just remembering. Augggghhhh!!!!! 
> 
> Anywho~  
> Hope you liked this chapter! See ya soon! 
> 
> Heaven OUT!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk explores more of Snowdin Forest and solves some puzzles and battles!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Enjoy this chapter of fluff and humor~!!!!

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…"

That voice could only belong to Papyrus. And as he was talking to Sans, he stopped, and looked at you. 'Oh boy, what's gonna happen now…?' Frisk thought to herself.

Papyrus and Sans kept on turning to each other and then back at her. To the point where the speed of their movements kinda concerned her. 'Are they ok….? How is that even possible….?'

Finally they stopped and turned away from her for a moment, and none to discretely, Papyrus "whispered" to Sans, panicking.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! IS THAT…. A HUMAN?!?!?!"

"Uhhhh…." Sans looked behind her. "Actually, I think that's a rock."

"OH…."

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD! (IS THAT A HUMAN?)

"(Yes)"

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

At this point, Frisk was trying oh so hard to hold in her laughter. 'What is with these brothers? They're hilarious!'

"SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!!! UNDYNE WILL…."

"I'M GONNA…."

"I'LL BE SO…."

"POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!"

"....AHEM"

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!!"

"I WILL CAPTURE YOU!"

"YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

"THEN…. THEN!!!!"

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

Frisk rose a brow to this. 'He hasn't thought that through yet?' She was interrupted from her thoughts as Papyrus yelled out,

"IN ANY CASE!"

"CONTINUE….. ONLY IF YOU DARE!!!!"

"NYEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH!!!!"

As he said that last "warning" and ran off laughing with glee, Sans began to talk.

"Well, that went well." He said in a tone between amusement and sarcasm. Frisk finally broke down and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!!! Is your brother always this entertaining?"

Sans smiled wider, "Yeah, he can be quite the character…."

Frisk smiled gently. "Well don't sell yourself short! You're quite the entertainer as well. Ever considered being a professional comedian?" 

Sans gave her a shrug. "I've thought about it before, but my brother doesn't have much of a FUNNY BONE so I don't take it quite too seriously."

Frisk snickered. "Well TIBIA honest, I think you'd be fantastic at it. At least, to me that is…" She said the last part quietly, but Dan's was still able to hear it. In that moment, Sans's soul warmed and he couldn't stop from what he said next.

"Well… if it means to see you make that smile, I'd give the whole underground a headache with my puns just to hear your laugh…."

Frisk froze, "R-really?"

SANS (POV)

I stood stock still. I didn't mean for her to hear that. I quickly tried to change the subject back to the current situation.

"A-anyways… ahem… Don't sweat it kid."

I gave her a teasing wink as I told her I'd keep an eyesocket out for her. As I turned to leave, she called out to me.

"Wait! Did you really mean it?"

I gave her my signature lazy grin, "Course I did. I don't want ya to get in trouble so I'll…" 

I didn't get to finish my sentence when she interrupted.

"No! I mean…."

She looked kind of shy and started to blush as red as a tomato. "I mean, about what you said before, that you would take up being a professional comedian in order to see me smile and hear my laugh…."

Oh boy, at this point, my soul was starting to beat a mile a second and grew as hot as Hotland. I'm pretty sure that I was blushing blue at this point. I quickly turned around before she got a good look at me.

"I – I got to go and see what my brother is up to. Good luck kid." I ran up ahead and saw that my brother was fiddling with one of his puzzles that he constantly works on in order to trap a human.

"AH SANS! THERE YOU ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR THE HUMAN!!!"

"Ah, sorry bro. I was a bit busy."

He was about to say something else when he looked down at me and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"SANS? WHY'RE YOU ALL BLUE IN THE FACE? ARE YOU SICK?! DO YOU NEED TO GO HOME AND REST?!" 

I at first wasn't sure what he meant till I realized that I still had that stupid blush on my face!

"Ah, no bro. I'm fine. Just a little tuckered out from the excitement of the arrival of the human. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

Papyrus just looked more concerned.

"OH, OKAY. BUT I'M IF THIS CONTINUES, THEN PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'LL GO HOME AND REST! I'LL COME SHORTLY AFTER AND GIVE YOU SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!!!!"

I quietly shuddered in silent horror at the thought of that. I love my brother. I really do. But after Undyne started to "teach" him how to cook, well, let's just say, he needs to work on it a little more…… and needs to find a new cooking teacher.

"BROTHER?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep an eyesocket out for it. You on the other hand have to still recalibrate your puzzle. The human is bound to be here any minute." I gently reminded my brother.

"OH YES, I'M ALMOST DONE!!! IT'S BRILLIANT SANS! THE HUMAN WILL NEVER FIGURE IT OUT!!! I'M SURE TO CAPTURE THEM!!!" He exclaimed like an excited kid.

I gave him a lazy smile in return of his big and bright one.

"I'm sure you will bro." 

I couldn't help the feeling in the pit of my non-existing stomach. 'Something is different about this girl. I can't help but feel as if…… something big is gonna happen. But what?' 

FRISK'S (POV)

I was surprised when I saw Sans run off leaving me to my thoughts. 'Was he blushing?' The thought of him blushing because of me made me start to blush again but with a little more force.

As I went through the forest, I ran into several monsters. Some were nice and friendly, some…. Not so much. But luckily I didn't hurt anyone and got some gold in return. 'Hopefully this type of currency will help me out later on. I mean, it did when Goat Mom gave me some and I could buy that stuff at the little spider 🕷️ bake sale.' She continued to walk through the forest. She came across a talking snowman, who wanted her to take a piece of him with her to "see" the world, a makeshift sentry station. As she read the sign on it, she could've sworn that she heard Papyrus's voice narrating for Chara. She giggled as she could faintly hear Chara groan in annoyance.

Everything was going good, till she met up with Doggo. She had a bit of trouble with battling him. But in the end, she won by petting him into submission. As you walked further on, you met up with Sans again and Sans had helped her with some helpful advice on how to beat his brother. 

"Thanks for telling me. But shouldn't you have told me about Blue magic BEFORE I met Doggo?" She grumbled the last part out as she rubbed a sore spot to where Doggo had hit her on her arm. 

Sans looked at her with concern. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out some monster candy. 

"Here. This will help you heal. Monster candy and food are different from human products. They have a bit of magic laced in it. So it'll help you regain some strength, if only a little…."

Frisk didn't know what to say except, "Thank you Sans, I really appreciate it." She took the candy 🍬 and popped it in her mouth. She instantly felt relief when she saw that her sore spot had been healed! She was amazed by this. The human world has totally forgotten how to use magic and was only heard of in legends and story books. But seeing it happen in person was amazing. Especially when it didn't involve her getting into a fight with a monster. She went to face Sans and thank him once more, but he was gone. Presumably gone to where his brother was. 

As she was exploring the area, she came across a talking snowman, who wanted her to take a piece of him with her to "see" the world, she agreed and placed that part of him in her bag that she remembered to bring with her from Toriel's place. 'I miss her….'

For the next half hour, Frisk goes through various puzzles set by Papyrus. And a ridiculous crossword set by Sans. She laughed at his laziness, but did so AFTER Papyrus left. She saw Sans shrug with his lazy smile and she swore that he had a slight blue blush on his cheeks.

But with puzzles, came more fights with different types of dog monsters that she would have to admit. They were ADORABLE!!!! She was always an animal person. And she was especially good with dogs. But Chara had to begrudgingly tell her to focus and keep moving. She mumbled under her breath that Frisk might have a petting problem. To which Frisk laughed at. 

Then after more exploring, Frisk saw a ridiculously long bridge that connected to the other side of the canyon. As she was almost to the other side, she stopped dead in her tracks due to the fact that Papyrus had this ridiculous looking puzzle that he claimed that she had a slight chance at escaping unscathed. This kinda made both her and Sans a little worried. But for some reason, Papyrus didn't activate the puzzle. He claimed that it wasn't fair and unclassy. And that it wasn't his style. Both her and Sans were confused.

When Papyrus left, Sans made sure to remind Frisk about blue attacks and to be careful. She sighed heavily and soon enough she reached the small but cozy town of Snowdin. She saw a Save Point Star between a Shop and an Inn. She touched the star and hit Save. She entered the Inn where she saw a bunny monster. 

"Hey hun, stayin' for the night? Gonna cost ya 80G per night." Frisk smiled tiredly and placed the money on the counter for the bunny lady. At this point she didn't care that the bunny monster didn't freak out over the fact that she was a human. Or that she offered a room for her. All she cared about was getting some rest. And as soon as her head hit the pillows, she immediately went to sleep. Her last thoughts were, "I wonder what those brothers will offer me tomorrow…. Can't wait…" 

As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder what that mysterious door was when she was exploring the forest. It had glowing mushrooms around it and the place around it gave it an mystical ethereal vibe to it. 'I wonder what that door leads to….' She thought before everything went black.

To be continued

In chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Mysterious right~? Can't wait for your feedback!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So~?  
> How'd you all like it~?  
> Comments are appreciated.  
> FRANS FOREVER!!!!
> 
> HEAVENSENT OUT! PEACE!!!✌️


End file.
